It is known that during the production stage of textile products by any operative, waste-forming machine, such as a sewing and cutting machine, suction means are provided for removing the surplus material in the way of formation Such a suction means collects the surplus material inside a box located in the vicinity of the machine. In case of a plurality of operative machines which generate waste materials simultaneously, said suction means are generally centralized, as it is usually preferred to collect the surplus material from all the machines into a single container of large capacity, normally located at a considerable distance from the machines.
Obviously, in both cases there is the need of removing the waste materials from the containers when the containers become full. To allow this, in case of a box of a single machine, it is necessary to stop the latter from a time required for emptying the box and cleaning the relevant filters. In the case of a centralized storage, it is necessary to stop the main suction system together with all the machines. For this reason, the emptying operation is, if possible, carried out at the end of the work shift.
Apart from the need of requiring personnel in charge of the disposal of waste material from the various boxes or from the centralized storage and the loss of production in the case of a forced stop of one or more machines during a work shift, the repeated occurrence of the above mentioned interventions may cause complications especially with regard to the efficiency of the suction system.